The present invention relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a high pressure multiple branch wellbore junction.
In the multilateral well completion art it is known to position a wellbore junction at an existing or future wellbore intersection. However, past wellbore junctions have not been constructed to adequately withstand relatively high differential pressures (such as 6,000 psi) at the wellbore intersection. Furthermore, these wellbore junctions have not been provided with pressure ratings equivalent to, or at least 50% of, that of a casing string to which the wellbore junctions are connected.
Therefore, it may be seen that there exists a need in the art for an improved high pressure multiple branch wellbore junction. It is accordingly among the many objects of the invention to provide improved wellbore junctions, wellbore junction systems, and methods of forming a wellbore junction system.